


Pamiętliwy Kageyama

by Yunoha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, głupiutki Hinata
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: Jak to jest, że jeden niewinny gest może zepsuć dotychczasową już-prawie-że-sielankową sytuację?





	

Hinata nie należał do osób łatwo znoszących przegraną. Nawet jeśli dotyczyła błahych rzeczy.

Nie lubił tego, jednak widział, że rozwścieczony wzrok bruneta skierowany jest wprost na niego... Nie to, żeby rozzłościł go specjalnie. To nawet nie było w jego planach. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że kilka prostych słów i gestów doprowadzi do tej całej kuriozalnej sytuacji.

Zaczerwienił sie gwałtownie, pochylajac nisko głowę i wymamrotał ciche przeprosiny, dodatkowo prosząc, by zapomniał o wszystkim. Chociaż każdy wie, że Kageyama był mega pamiętliwy i z pewnością nie spełni jego prośby.

No ale...

Żeby tak się mścić za wypitą wodę?!


End file.
